A network, such as a local area network, can comprise one or more network devices such as access points (AP) to provide a means for one or more user devices to communicate with and/or over the network. A network device can comprise a device that allows wired and/or wireless user devices to connect to a wired network using Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, or related standards. A network device can be configured to provide access to one or more services (e.g., network-related services). Often a user device can experience conflicts when trying to selectively connect to one available service over another service. Such conflicts can require a user to manually configure the user device for selective access to one or more services. Accordingly, improvements are needed for mediating devices connected to a network. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the present disclosure.